


Tracing

by Hanbyeul (hanbyeul)



Series: Everyday Moments [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: I like to write them cuddling if you havent noticed, M/M, Seungsik just in general loves Seungwoo, Seungsik likes seungwoo's tattoos, this is post sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbyeul/pseuds/Hanbyeul
Summary: Seungsik loves tracing the tattoos on Seungwoo's skin. Seungwoo loves tracing the places he marked earlier.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: Everyday Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788151
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Tracing

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on smut about them, but it won't be part of this fluff series I have, it's just an oneshot separate from this. Reminder that you can send me a request on Tumblr at hanbyeul.tumblr.com

Seungsik is too lazy to move, his entire body aches, from the way he was bent earlier. He and Seungwoo hardly get time alone like this, even when they are away, from the dorms like now, it is not often that they can room together. When they get moments like these, they always make sure to take advantage of them, leading to their current position. Seungsik's fingers dancing across the blue-black colored ink lettering of the tattoo on Seungwoo's chest.

Seungwoo's eyes shut loosely, his breathing steady, while he focuses on the gentle touch. Seungsik adores everything about his partner: his tattoos, his smile, his laugh, his touch, he loves him. All of him, even his more aggressive side that is possessive, angry, and spiteful.

"Do you feel okay?" Seungwoo's voice comes out much more breathy than usual.

Seungsik hums, shifting his weight, turning towards the roman numerals on Seungwoo's shoulder that trail up the base of his neck. His slender digits, gently move along the underside of the numbers, he pulls himself forward, pressing his lips against each of them individually. Seingwoo props himself up on his elbows so that he can look at Seungsik. The younger presses his cheek against his boyfriend's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. The older uses his hand that is not propping himself up to retrace the steps his lips had taken earlier. His fingers move across the purple and red marks adorning Seungsik's otherwise flawless skin. His lips already miss the feeling of being pressed against the younger's body.

"Do you want me to turn the lights off?" Seungwoo breaks the silence once more.

"Not yet," Seungsik murmurs against the older's skin.

His voice is smaller than usual, which only makes Seungwoo want to protect him more. The older of the two men slowly rolls onto his side, cautiously laying Seungsik onto the hotel room mattress, treating him as if he would break if he moved too quickly. The smaller of the two huffs, knitting his eyebrows together, a playful glare directed towards his lover.

"It's late. I'm going to turn the lights off."

"Why did you even ask me then?"

Seungsik sighs, pulling the blanket over his body. Seungwoo laughs, smiling towards his partner, reaching out to gently stroke his hair. The younger shuts his eyes, unconsciously moving into the touch. Seungwoo stands up from the bed, heading to the entranceway, he flips the light switch there before turning the bedside lamp off.

"Goodnight, Hyung."

Seungwoo hums, climbing onto the bed next to Seungsik moving the blanket over himself. Seungsik shifts closer to his lover, resting his arm on the other man's side, burying his face into his chest. Seungwoo cannot help the smile that spreads across his face, returning the embrace of his partner.

"I love you," Seungwoo near whispers.

Seungsik hums, nodding his head, holding tighter onto Seungwoo's body.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is bad? It definitely isn't my best, I know that much, but I mean I wrote it at like 3AM and I'm editing it now, three days later, at 11PM.
> 
> Also, anyone watch BLs? I rewatched Make It Right and man do I love Tee.


End file.
